


Beg Me

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka loves his brand new puppy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1angel2heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/gifts).



> It's mild puppy play but Gon's a cutie and Hisoka is a creep like always. Thank you, 1angel2heart for being an inspiration and a friend. A gift of smut for you~

Hisoka was eagerly rushing to his home, excited for the surprise that awaited him there. Apparently he was going to be able to play with his new puppy today, and nothing seemed to please him more than that. He even texted Illumi and sent him some pictures. Illumi only replied with disinterest. No matter, his puppy was going to be happy to see him and that’s all that mattered.

As soon as he walked in the door the puppy jumped up and hugged Hisoka, his caramel eyes shimmering. He was very cute, and Hisoka had never been happier with his decision.

“Arf! Arf!” the puppy yapped, resting his hands on Hiskoa’s chest and looking up at him, a huge grin on his face.

“Now, now, Gon, puppies shouldn’t stand like that. Back on the floor or you’ll be in trouble~” He said, grinning as Gon kneeled back down. He was wearing nothing but a collar, a tail, fluffy knee-high socks with paws on the bottom, and a pair of fluffy ears. Gon kneeled, waiting for his master to give him a command, paws up and a smile on his face. Hisoka could see his little dick, half hard, his pink head barely peeking out from his foreskin. Gon didn’t even do anything and Hisoka could feel himself hardening. This was going to be a delightful evening.

Hisoka began undressing as he made his way back to the bedroom. Gon was as his heels, happily trotting behind him. Hisoka stripped all the way down, walking around the room to retrieve his favorite pair of sweat pants. Gon’s eyes followed him everywhere, just observing him as he went about his business. Hisoka was happy for the attention.

“Follow me boy. It’s not dinner time yet, but I’m sure you’d like a snack. Wait in the living room, but don’t sit on the couch, puppies don’t belong on furniture” Gon barked in understanding while Hisoka walked over to the kitchen, glancing back to see Gon crawl over to lay beside the couch. Hisoka, rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He sat on the couch, motioning for Gon to sit in front of him, revealing a jar of peanut butter.

“I hear dogs love peanut butter,” he opened the jar and dipped three fingers into the thick creamy substance. “Is that true Gon? Do you love peanut butter?” He softly asked, holding his fingers out in front of Gon. Gon did a little bark and smiled, leaning forward to lick at those fingers. At first Hisoka couldn’t feel anything but Gon’s warm breath puffing against his hand, but as he kept licking, the feeling of Gon’s warm tongue brushing over his fingers was shudder worthy. Gon’s tongue was moving up and down the length of his finger, and in between them. Hisoka could have groaned at the wet sticky sensation, and he wanted nothing more than to stick those fingers further into Gon’s mouth.

Each little lick was a reminder of how good that tongue might have felt other places. Hisoka was licking his own lips at the thought of it, wanting to mention it to Gon. But he had to bite back a moan when Gon began sucking off the sweet greasy residue still sticking to Hisoka’s fingers.  Hisoka watched Gon with glazed eyes, knowing that he was teasing him, but he didn’t want to stop him. Slowly Gon took the finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue and looking directly into his master’s eyes, and slowly and powerfully he sucked as he pulled away from it.  From the corner of his eye he could see the outline of Hisoka’s cock swelling through his pants with each suck. Hisoka pulled his fingers away and stood up, stopping himself from accidentally ending the game too early. “mmm, treat time is over~” Hisoka mumbled, mostly to himself as he went to clean his hands.

Gon followed him, on hands and knees, barking a little and pawing at Hisoka’s leg. Hisoka looked down at Gon while he put away the jar, and asked him “what’s wrong, boy? What do you want” Gon walked over to the empty bowl on the ground meant to have water. Hisoka chuckled, and refilled the bowl, loving the way Gon bent down further, his ass in the air, lapping up the water. The sudden thought of having him then and there flashed through his head, but it left as soon as Gon turned around smiling and wiping the dribbles of water from his chin. How could he be cute and sexy? It wasn’t fair…

Gon sat up and tugged on Hisoka’s pants with his teeth. He tried biting his leg, but Hisoka scooped him up and held him close, biting him on the cheek. “I see my puppy is acting up. Do you know what happens to puppies that act up?” Hisoka looked down at Gon sternly. For a second Gon was afraid, but bent his head again and blew raspberries over Gon’s belly, tickling him effectively. Gon giggled and squirmed and Hisoka kept going, using his hands to tickle and restrain Gon.  

“Would you like to cuddle with me?” Hisoka asked, beginning to walk over to the couch for them to lay together. Gon nodded, snuggling into Hisoka’s chest. He set Gon on his lap telling him that ‘puppies can sit on the couch as long the master is sitting too.’ Hisoka stretched out but Gon lay curled, looking happy with his situation. Hisoka chuckled patting Gon’s head, “You act like a cat more than a dog.” Hisoka commented.

Hisoka softly touched his back and head, petting him as if he was the softest thing alive. His warm fingers drifted over Gon’ bare back, almost going down to his bottom. He dragged his nails lightly, making Gon’s muscles tense where the touches were light enough to tickle him. Hisoka’s hand travelled up and down, switching on the television to find something for them to watch. He was pretending not to pay attention to Gon, even though his focus was almost fully on the boy. He couldn’t ignore the little sighs of pleasure from Gon as his hands travelled upward toward his face, tracing the outline of his eyes, nose and mouth. His fingers swirled around on his forehead and cheeks, softly tickling Gon’s face, but not enough to make it uncomfortable. His hand went further, mussing up his hair and scratching in all the right spots. Hisoka couldn’t stop himself; each breath and tiny moan from Gon made him stir inside. Suddenly, he was using both hands to play with Gon’s body, one hand touching his neck, back, and chest, the other dancing over his thighs and bottom.

Gon made an audible gasp when Hisoka’s fingers brushed over his nipples and pulled on them gently. Hisoka moved on, his hand tracing Gon’s hip bones, dipping further, but never touching what Gon wanted Hisoka to touch. Gon was practically sprawled out across Hisoka’s lap, his legs dangling off the couch, and his upper half awkwardly resting on Hisoka’s chest, but he was fully on his back. Hisoka’s hands moved down, scratching the tops of his thighs, and gently massaging inward, making Gon spread his legs as those hands softly traced circles on the insides of his thighs, right below his balls. Hisoka liked seeing Gon expose himself so readily. He loved the trust and the submission from Gon, and he wanted to abuse it, but he stilled his hands, smiling down at his cute puppy. It was enough teasing for now.

Gon sat up on his knees, resting his hands on Hisoka’s shoulders and licked his cheek, showing his puppy appreciation. Hisoka laughed, hugging Gon to him, fighting the urge to kiss him. But after a few more licks it stopped being adorable and became arousing. Gon’s tongue traveled from his face to his ears, behind them, below them, and down his neck. Hisoka groaned at Gon’s deft tongue. He could feel Gon’s little hard-on pressing into his abs. Hisoka grabbed his hips and made him rub up against him and it was Gon’s turn to groan.

“Kisses” Hisoka softly said, turning his head to meet Gon’s mouth. Gon lightly licked Hisoka’s lips, uncertain if Hisoka wanted doggy kisses or human kisses. Hisoka caught that pink little tongue in-between his lips and lightly sucked. Gon held onto Hisoka more tightly, moaning when Hisoka pushed their tongues together. Gon’s hips were beginning to move on their own as their tongues slid over one another, making the kisses wet and hot. Gon whined each time Hisoka tugged at Gon’s lip, his pink flesh caught between Hisoka’s teeth. Hisoka tugged a few times at Gon’s tail, making him shiver as little shocks of pleasure shot through his back. Gon was almost fully hard now, his head exposed and pre-cum starting to gather. Hisoka was in a very similar state, rock hard and wanting relief. Hisoka shuffled in his seat, making Gon move the floor as he made himself more comfortable.

 “You must be hungry. It’s been a while since you’ve eaten, hasn’t it?” Hisoka started opening his pants, pulling out his erection and stroking it a few times. “Come here, boy, I’ve got a treat for you~” He said, beckoning Gon with his finger as his other hand worked over himself. Gon blushed, excited to do something so lewd, it was all so new to him.  Gon leaned over, his arms resting on Hisoka’s thighs as he sat on his knees and pulled Hisoka’s cock close to his face. He licked it a few times, happy that Hisoka was watching him so intently. He looked up in to Hisoka’s eyes and started pulling him deeper into his mouth, as deep as he could go. Hisoka sighed at the feeling, loving Gon’s wet inexperienced tongue lapping over his head and the underside. Gon sloppily sucked at Hisoka’ dick, holding on tightly to Hisoka’s thighs as he bobbed his head, getting lost in the motions. Hisoka groaned at Gon’s work, petting his head, saying “Good boy~” Gon moved quickly, gripping the rest of Hisoka’s cock with his hand and stroking it in time with his bobbing head.

But apparently Gon wasn’t quick enough, because Hisoka’s hand pushed down on Gon’s head, forcing him to swallow him deeper. Gon choked slightly, but quickly recovered, wanting to please his master. Hisoka watched Gon intently, loving the pink blush on Gon’s cheeks, the little bit of drool dribbling down his chin, his eyes closed, looking like he was enjoying sucking Hisoka off. Hisoka also took notice of Gon’s hand which kept drifting over to his cock, but he would stop himself before he could touch it. Hisoka shivered at this, pleased that Gon was being so obedient.

Hisoka moaned as Gon took him deeper. He wanted to cum so badly but before he could finish he stopped, pulling Gon’s face away. Gon quickly scrunched up his face and tilted away, expecting to be splashed with Hisoka’s cum. When he felt nothing he peeked open an eye and looked up at Hisoka whose face was filled with nothing but lust. Gon felt a chill go through him, whether it was excitement or fear he could not tell, but Gon could tell that the game was over.

Hisoka pulled Gon close, his arms scooping him up into his lap and kissed him on the mouth. Gon grasped at Hisoka’s chest, his nails making red lines across his pale skin. Hisoka broke the kiss to bite Gon on the neck, hard. Gon whined at the pain.

“You’ve been a very bad boy, teasing and hurting your master like that~” He said, his voice low, mumbling against his skin.

Gon nodded in understanding, biting his lips to hold back a remark about none of it being intentional. Hisoka continued kissing him, moving over his face and neck, but Gon’s stubbornness suddenly hit him, wanting Hisoka to see that his past actions were not on purpose. Stupidly he bit Hisoka hard on his shoulder, drawing blood.

Gon felt Hisoka tremble, a low sound escaping from his lips. “It seems you don’t understand. I’ll have to show you who dominates.” He picked Gon up and strode quickly to the bedroom, flinging the door open and tossing Gon on the bed. Gon felt nervous and excited and scared all at once. Hisoka removed the rest of his clothes and crawled over to Gon, his heavy cock lightly bouncing with each movement. Gon was laying on his side, slightly curled, he had a good idea of what was going to happen next. Hisoka flipped him over and pulled his ass up, massaging his cheeks as he moved toward the tail still deep in his ass. Hisoka lightly pulled at it, removing it and leaving Gon with the feeling of being empty. But it wouldn’t be like that for long.

Hisoka chuckled, pushing a finger in to tease Gon. “My, my, you want it badly don’t you? You should see how much you’re twitching around me” he put another one in. “Mmm, Gon, you’re already so slick and loose, I don’t even need to prep you~” he said, his voice lowering, lust dripping from every word. He spread Gon’s cheeks, quickly pushing his fingers in and out. Gon ducked his head, wanting to hide his blush, pushing his ass up further. Hisoka sounded pleased at Gon’s actions and before Gon could say anything, Hisoka’s head was pushing at Gon’s entrance. Gon groaned as Hisoka pushed in with a single thrust, pleased to feel filled once more. Hisoka didn’t give him time to adjust, this was his ‘punishment’ after all. A few quick thrusts to situate himself and Hisoka was pounding into Gon. The sound of flesh slapping flesh and sticky wet sound of Gon’s ass swallowing Hisoka’s cock seemed to fill the room. Gon panted into the sheets, his arms outstretched and reaching. Hisoka had his hips pulled up high, and he held him tightly as he fucked him.

Gon~ Hisoka would say, moans already adding to the lewd sounds of the room. Hisoka was relentless, spreading apart Gon’s legs to fuck him more deeply, moaning in approval of Gon’s’ flexibility. Hisoka slapped Gon’s ass a few times, but never did anything to slow his pace. It was agonizing and wonderful all at the same time. Gon could feel Hisoka bending over him further, his long torso fully covered him and he was practically laying on top of Gon, his hot breath in his ear.

“Such a naughty boy, Gon~” Hisoka licked the shell of Gon’s ear, and Gon could feel his smile against his neck. Gon swallowed down his moan, not wanting to give Hisoka the satisfaction of knowing how much it turned him on.

Hisoka softly moaned in Gon’s ear, changing the tempo of his thrusting. Gon twitched around him wishing he would pick up the pace again, but it was slower now, more deliberate. It made him have to listen to Hisoka, to pay attention.

“Beg~ Be a good boy and beg for me, Gon~” he sucked at his earlobe, the pace slowing even further.

Gon looked forward, gritting his teeth. He didn’t want Hisoka to think him weak, so he did his best to stifle his sounds, but it was getting so hard. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his stubbornness getting the better of him.

Hisoka smiled, lightly laughing, and reached down to play with Gon’s cock. He squeezed the leaking head, smearing the pre-cum, gripping him, slowly and tightly stroking him. Gon whined under the touch and squirmed, wishing Hisoka wouldn’t tease him like this.

“Please” Gon whispered, his voice barely audible. Hisoka stopped completely, putting more of his weight on Gon, pressing him into the mattress.

“What was that?” He asked in a teasing tone, his mouth inching closer to Gon’s ear. “Did you want something Gon?”

Gon blushed, feeling all of Hisoka’s attention on him. He wanted it, sure, but it was so embarrassing to say it out loud. “Please. More” he said, a little louder than the last time.

“What do you want?” Hisoka asked, his voice deep, lightly ringing in Gon’s ear.

His whole body felt hot, like he was on fire but he knew he’d have to swallow his pride. “F-fuck me….please”

He could feel Hisoka’s grin, and he lifted his hips, pulling out slightly, ready to slam back into him. “Puppies don’t talk, Gon” He said, grinning. Roughly he thrust forward, pushing Gon harder into the mattress, enough to give him brush burns. He could feel Hisoka move away from his back, sitting up to give him more leverage. Gon groaned, Hisoka was rougher than before. He spread the boy’s legs as far as they would go and Gon bit into the sheets of the bed, his body shaking with how deeply he was penetrated. He loved the way Hisoka was fucking him. He could stifle his sounds no longer; he was moaning and panting, clawing at the sheets. This is what he spent all day fantasizing about: Hisoka holding him firmly with his strong hands, the wet sound of their skin slapping together, the sensation of Hisoka’s thick cock.

Hisoka was moaning without shame. He was close, so close, he could only imagine how close Gon was getting. Sweat was beginning to gather around his neck and back. The speed his thrusts was hidden under the guise to punish Gon, but in honesty he couldn’t hold back. He wanted Gon so badly, he needed him, he wanted to push Gon to his limits, and he was succeeding. The sound of Gon’s moaning in his ears only stimulated him further. His nails dug into Gon’s thighs, they would be sure to leave a mark, but he didn’t care, and neither did Gon. He could feel Gon clench around him, and Gon let out a long high-pitched moan as he came. Hisoka shuddered, biting his lip and fucking Gon wildly, aching to finish.

Gon felt Hisoka’s cock throb and release, filling him with hot cum. “uuuuuhh” Hisoka moaned, thrusting a few more times to ride it out. He pulled out and Gon dropped his hips flat to the bed. He felt raw, his hips ached, his body was sticky, but he felt so peaceful, the euphoria of his orgasm slowly slipping into drowsiness. He sighed, liking the weight of Hisoka resting above him, he felt protected and warm.

Softly Hisoka chuckled, turning into a gentle laugh. Gon sat up a little, pushing Hisoka off of him and turned to look at his face. He was grinning, a hand over his face.

“What’s so funny?” Gon asked, truly puzzled.

Hisoka looked at Gon and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek. “I just realized how fucked up we are”

Gon stared at Hisoka and smiled, laughing a little. They looked at each other and giggled, ending their mirth with a kiss.

“We are, aren’t we?” Gon said, sighing, his face resting against Hisoka’s bare chest. His heartbeat was calm and his skin was warm. Gon felt so comfortable. A little silence went on, before both of them spoke at the same time.

“Let’s do it again”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a wild ride. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
